Traditions
by J Daydreamer
Summary: Helena shares an important May Day tradition with Myka.


**I wrote this story last year for May Day but only posted it on Tumblr. It was written before the S5 finale. Happy May Day!**

Claudia spins distractedly in a chair at the computer in Artie's office as Myka sits at a table in the corner completing paperwork from their last artifact retrieval. Helena should be down on the warehouse floor cataloging artifacts as she has done nearly every day for the last two weeks since her reinstatement as an agent, but isn't because Myka is here and Helena longs to be near Myka.

Claudia continues to spin as she voices her disappointment to the two other women in the room, "I can't believe Artie didn't let me go with Pete and Steve to Seattle to help with the ping."

"To be fair, you have just returned from your own artifact retrieval with Myka. No doubt Artie felt he was doing you a favor allowing you a moment's rest in between curiosities," Helena answers Claudia, but her gaze never leaves Myka who sits with her head bowed over paperwork, her dark curls obscuring Helena's view of her lovely face.

Helena sighs at the sight of Myka burrowing herself, quite literally at the moment, in paperwork. It's a bitter realization to make, but Myka hardly looks at her if she can help it these days. It has been almost two weeks since she's returned to the warehouse and they've yet to speak more than formalities to each other, let alone any deeply rooted confessions.

Helena combs slender fingers through dark tresses distractedly. There are pleasant evenings spent together over dinner and movie nights, yes, and moments side by side cataloging artifacts, but always someone else is around. Helena has the distinct impression that Myka is steadfastly avoiding her. Even on the rare occasion she manages to find Myka reading alone in the library, she invariably excuses herself only moments after Helena settles in with a book of her own to read.

Once upon a time, Helena remembers Myka enjoyed her company, even sought it out. Those days seem long forgotten now and Helena can't help feeling the current strain on their relationship is nothing less than what she deserves from Myka for all she's put the woman through.

"But it's Seattle," Claudia reiterates, intruding upon Helena's thoughts. "One of music's most influential cities, giving us the likes of Jimi Hendrix, Nirvana, Heart…"

"Yes, I'm afraid don't know who they are," Helena interrupts, "but I think it fortunate you and Myka aren't on this retrieval. Artie mentioned whatever the artifact is, it could be the cause of riots that have plagued the city every May Day for the last several years."

Claudia waves her hand in dismissal. "May Day riots have been going on for years in other cities too, this is nothing out of the ordinary."

Helena looks surprised. "In my time, May Day was treated as a celebration of spring, not an excuse to cause rioting in the streets."

"Yeah?" Claudia's interest perks up. "How did you celebrate? Parties, music?"

Helena laughs lightly. "Yes, there was some of that," she concedes. "There was music and dancing around a maypole, and flowers. Beautiful flowers arranged in baskets and left on the doorstep of friends and neighbors. It was tradition, you see, to leave a basket of flowers on a doorstep, ring the bell or knock and run away before the recipient could see you. If caught, the intended of the flowers was allowed a kiss."

"Ah, that's so sweet," Claudia enthuses. "Were you ever caught, HG?"

"Goodness no," Helena speaks proudly. "I was much too quick and conniving to ever be caught. Of course, I was mostly a young girl when I participated in such an activity," she admits, "not weighted down with full length dresses I was expected to wear on such occasions as a young woman."

"Too bad those traditions don't continue today," Claudia comments.

"I don't believe they've fallen completely by the wayside. I received a call from Adelaide just this afternoon, brimming with excitement about her class creating a Maypole for tomorrow's festivities. Apparently her school still carries on the May Day traditions," Helena speaks fondly.

"That sounds like it will be fun for her," Claudia says stealing a glance at Myka at the mention of the little girl who stole Helena away from the warehouse. She frowns when she sees Myka remains fastidiously at work.

"Yes, I hope it will be," Helena agrees distractedly, her eyes darting back to Myka also. A frown creases her brow because Myka remains focused on work, showing no interest in the conversation. An all too common occurrence these days unfortunately.

Claudia stands from her chair and stretches. "Well, if Seattle's off the table, I guess I'll head back to the B&amp;B and get something to eat and catch some sleep. Are you ready to go home, Myka?"

Myka looks up at the sound of her name, her eyes briefly meeting Helena's before settling on Claudia. "Oh, uh, not yet. I really should finish this paperwork first."

Claudia nods. "In that case, can I hitch a ride back with you, HG?"

Helena hesitates only a moment. She'd rather stay with Myka until she finishes her work, but Myka has made it abundantly clear over the past two weeks, she's not interested in having Helena's company.

"Of course, darling," she assents as she stands to gather her coat and keys.

She follows Claudia to the umbilicus but can't help from dropping a parting word to Myka on her way out. "Don't be too long," she speaks concerned.

Myka only nods and delves further into her work, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the way her stomach flutters helplessly at the faint scent of Helena's perfume that lingers in the air.

* * *

Helena paces her bedroom floor, checking her watch once more, noting only two minutes have passed since the last time she looked upon it. Where is Myka? She and Claudia left her at the warehouse nearly two hours ago. She expected Myka to return home by now.

Finally deciding she will wear a hole through the floor if she remains at the B&amp;B any longer, Helena gathers her coat and keys to drive back to the warehouse to find Myka, only to see a flash of lights come up the driveway.

She moves to the window and breathes a sigh of relief to see it's Myka's SUV parking. Silently, she watches as Myka exits the vehicle. Helena longs to go to her, to either berate her or just cling to her is yet uncertain, but the sag in Myka's shoulders and the way she moves so slowly up the steps, halts Helena in her tracks. Myka looks defeated, and she has an innate suspicion, she is the cause of her defeat.

Not for the first time, Helena wonders if she has made yet another mistake regarding Myka by returning to the warehouse. Tears fill her eyes as she feels her heart grow heavy with the thought. She turns away from the window once she watches Myka out of sight, and sits heavily upon her bed, deep in contemplation.

After her initial misgivings the night before, Helena realizes she isn't being fair to Myka or herself. They haven't spoken about anything of importance since her return, and she at least needs to find out how Myka feels before she makes any more decisions she could regret. Which is why she now finds herself up before dawn, stepping carefully across grass wet with dew to enter the garden behind the B&amp;B.

Myka may not be ready to listen to words, so Helena intends to let flowers speak for her today on the first of May.

The garden is small but full of life with many flowers in bloom. Helena carries a small straw basket on her arm as she carefully begins to gather tulips, lilacs, bluebells, daffodils, and irises. She takes her time arranging the flowers in such a way to set off the color and variety of each bloom and ties the stems neatly with a piece of twine she brought with her for that purpose.

At last, satisfied with her work, she treks back across the lawn, just as the sun begins to rise, unaware she has caught the attention of the very person the flowers are intended for. Myka watches from her bedroom window as Helena disappears inside.

Quickly shedding her coat, Helena gathers the basket of flowers carefully as she quietly tiptoes upstairs so not to wake anyone. Arriving at Myka's door, she sets the basket down on the floor, but before she can move away, the door flies open and there Myka stands, still dressed in sleep wear, her usual riotous curls made even more riotous from sleep. She draws her arms across her chest, almost defensively, and her eyes are bright with unshed tears.

"Myka!" Helena speaks unable to keep the surprise from her voice. "I'm sorry if I woke you…" she begins to apologize.

"I caught you, Helena," Myka speaks lowly so not to disturb the other sleepers on the floor.

"Caught me?" Helena asks confused by her remark.

"It's May Day and you've brought me a basket of flowers, only I caught you before you could run away."

Helena swallows hard at the double meaning of her words. She had run away, she knows that now, and Myka has every right to feel angry. However, the way Myka is looking at her now, doesn't speak of anger, only a deep longing…for her.

"I'm sorry, Myka," she whispers, her eyes never leaving Myka's so that she can see the exact instant those green eyes reflect acceptance and then sparkle with amusement.

Helena's breath catches in her throat at the sight of Myka looking at her so and she recalls the other meaning of being caught as she has. The meaning directly related to May Day traditions. She owes Myka a kiss, for being caught with flowers at her door.

"Just answer one question," Myka breathes.

"Anything," Helena answers breathlessly.

"Are you staying…for good?" Myka asks with a voice so quiet, but Helena hears the slight tremor in her voice just the same.

"As long as you'll have me," Helena promises.

Myka brushes away a tear and smiles. "In that case, you owe me a kiss," she says and before Helena can reply, Myka is reaching for her, pulling her against her body as warm lips descend upon hers in a breathtaking kiss.

Some traditions are well worth keeping, Helena thinks.


End file.
